Part 2 Template
of Leanne and Steve at their lockers. Shot of Kate and Helen sitting next to each other, talking to Alexia at a nearby desk. Shot of Cole, David, Ryan and Calum sitting next to each other at desks, talking to each other. Shot of CiCi and Leanne sitting next to each other, across from Carmen. Returns to Kate, Helen and Alexia's tables. Steve enters and aproaches them. STEVE: Hey, girls. HELEN: Hey, baby. ALEXIA: Steve... STEVE: Hey, Alexia. Hey, Kate. I'm going out with the guys tonight, will... will you be okay? KATE: Eh, whatever... goes to sit with Cole, David, Ryan and Calum. STEVE: Hey, guys, you okay? CALUM: Hey, hey, hey, look who it is, the man of the hour. STEVE: Yeah, Calum. COLE: You still coming over to mine tonight with these guys? CALUM: Of course he is. STEVE: Yeah, I'm coming. COLE: Good, 'cause we've invited CiCi and her hotties. RYAN: Guys... Hey, she's looking at me. CALUM: Who? RYAN: Leanne. DAVID: Well, as long as it ain't CiCi, she's already taken. RYAN: Yeah. I know that... DAVID: Good as long as you know... STEVE: Shut up. DAVID: God, Steve, you've gotta chill out, mate, and stop having a go at us. Then start looking at those hotties. RYAN: I thought you were already taken for. DAVID: Shut up, boy. STEVE: No, I can't stay anyway. I've already got a girlfriend. COLE: What? Helen? She ain't that much to look at, dude... STEVE: Cole. COLE: What? STEVE: Shut up. Leanne and Carmen's table. LEANNE: Hey, CiCi. CICI: What? LEANNE: I think Ryan is looking at me. CICI: So who cares? It would have been different if you'd have said he was looking at me. CARMEN: But CiCi, you're dating Calum. CICI: And? CARMEN: Never mind... LEANNE: Hey, CiCi. Are we still going over there tonight, then? CICI: Well, I don't know about you, but I am, thanks. LEANNE: Okay, cool. CICI: Yeah. teacher comes into the room and sits at her desk. Scene change: Alexia and Alex are standing outside their house. ALEXIA: Okay, Alex, I'll see you later. ALEX: Alexia, we never spend time with each other anymore. We used to be together all the time, but now we're not. different angle shows Kate waiting nearby. ALEXIA: Things change, Alex, I don't have time to be your twin anymore. KATE: Come on, Alexia! ALEX: Yeah. I can see. ALEXIA: Sorry, Alex, I'll speak to you later. Bye. and Kate leave. Scene change: Steve and Helen are standing on the patio beside the pool. HELEN: I thought you were gonna be spending time with me tonight. STEVE: Yeah, I was... But I promised the guys I'd go round to theirs tonight. HELEN: The only reason you wanna go there tonight is because of the nasty bitchy sluts that are gonna be there. STEVE: Helen, that's not the reason... Leanne and Carmen come around the corner. CICI: Nasty... bitchy... sluts... STEVE: Oh, CiCi, I didn't see you there. CICI: Looks like Helen didn't see us here either. LEANNE: CiCi. Let's show her whose the bitchy, nasty slut. CARMEN: Actually, Leanne, just to get it right... Its nasty bitchy sluts. Not bitchy nasty sluts. LEANNE: No, she didn't say it like that... CARMEN: Yes, she did... You just didn't listen. CICI: Oh. My. God. Who cares? Just shut the fuck up. HELEN: I'll see you later, Steve. leaves. CICI: Yeah, you'd better walk away, girl! Hey, Steve... Anyway... We'll see you tonight... leaves. CICI: I'll get him. LEANNE: But you're going out with-- CICI: Shut up, Leanne. change: Elsewhere on the patio by the pool, David joins Ryan on a bench. DAVID: Hey... RYAN: Yo... DAVID: I can't wait for tonight. Its going to be great. RYAN: Yeah... I-I don't wanna be staying... Cole will... probably get too big for his boots. DAVID: Yeah, well... We all know what Calum's like. RYAN: Yeah... DAVID: Right. I'll see you tonight. RYAN: Yeah, okay. leaves. Ryan waits for a moment and leaves, too. Scene change: Kate, Helen and Alexia are sitting on a sofa in Kate's house. KATE: Don't get upset over my stupid brother, Hel. ALEXIA: Yeah, he's not worth it. If he really does love you, he won't cheat on you tonight. To be honest, I don't think he will. Do you, Kate? KATE: No, to be honest, I don't think he would. HELEN: What if he does? What if this relationship is a whole lot of rubbish and I'm just wasting my time? enters and walks up to them. STEVE: Hey, Kate. KATE: What do you want, Steve? STEVE: Just wondering if Helen's alright... KATE: Well... she's fine. You can go to your party tonight, now... STEVE: Are you okay with that, babe? HELEN: Whatever... stands up. KATE: I think you'd better go now. leaves. KATE: Well, there's only one way of finding out if this relationship is worth it. Let's go... and Alexia leave, followed by Helen. Category:Templates Category:Episodes Category:Webisodes